


make it quick

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Two horny teenagers in love. You can probably guess what happens.





	make it quick

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know. Enjoy?

Prompto didn’t know why his math teacher had a personal vendetta against him. He was convinced Mr. Izunia wanted him to _think_ he was ready for each test (what with all of his hard work studying and correcting his mistakes on previous homework assignments), only to laugh manically as he graded Prompto’s tests, bright red Cs, Ds, or Fs scrawled across the top. At least, that’s how Prompto pictured it. 

This test was particularly brutal. _What’s the point in studying if the questions on the test are so much harder than the homework problems?!_ Prompto thought to himself as he hurriedly wrote down as much as he knew, eyes bugging out of his head at how complex the questions were. 

On the third page, Prompto snorted at a note Mr. Izunia had made to _Show your work!!!_ before realizing that his work was entirely illegible and gave him an answer different than what he had written in the answer box. He sighed and checked the time. 12:02pm. _Shit, only eighteen minutes left!_ He turned back to his paper and furiously scrubbed away his lousy attempt at math with his eraser before starting the problem all over again. 

He finished the test a minute before the bell rang, gave an awkward smile in his teacher’s direction as he turned the test in, hoping Mr. Izunia wouldn’t notice how frantic and confused Prompto had probably looked the entire 60 minutes of the class. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out, eager to get to lunch and pretend like the last hour of torture hadn’t actually happened. 

Prompto was currently bored out of his mind in his third period history class. His eyelids were dropping with every moment that passed. Ah yes, the food coma that killed him every school day was starting to kick in. It didn’t help that his history class was pretty much entirely lecture-based and his teacher talked like she couldn’t care less about what she was teaching. Her monotone voice was lulling Prompto to sleep and he was struggling to keep his eyes open when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He glanced up to make sure his teacher wasn’t watching him, and pulled out his phone under the desk. Prompto started to feel a little more awake as he looked down at the notification: One new message from _Noct <3_. 

[1:10pm] ** Save me Prom I’m bored  **

Prompto stifled a laugh. Noctis was currently in biology, a subject he definitely didn’t care for (not that he particularly liked any class very much). He was constantly complaining to Prompto about how much he hated it and wished it weren’t required to graduate. 

Before he could even start typing a reply back, Prompto's phone buzzed again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girl next to him glance at him in irritation, so he quickly silenced his phone. 

[1:11pm] ** I don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore  **

Prompto grinned as he tapped out his response. 

[1:11pm] _Dude I don’t know what’s going on in my class either. I don’t think anybody does. Nobody’s listening. Almost fell asleep!!_

Noctis replied quickly. 

[1:12pm] ** Don’t wanna be in school at all rn ugh. Just wanna be with you.  **

Prompto’s smile softened at his boyfriend’s sweet words. 

[1:12pm] _Same <3_

The next text made Prompto’s face flush with heat.

[1:13pm] ** I’m also kinda horny lol  **

Prompto froze. His heart fluttered in his chest and he could feel his pants getting tighter. 

[1:13pm] _Really? Cuz you’re thinking bout me? ;)_

He bit his lip as he waited for Noctis to reply. 

[1:15pm] ** Hell yeah. You wanna meet up?  **

Prompto glanced up at his teacher, who was still droning on, either not noticing or not caring that none of her students were paying attention to the lecture. He hurriedly sent another text to his boyfriend, heart pounding at the thought of what Noctis would want to do when they met up. 

[1:15pm] _Now? But we’re at school Noct, it’s not like we can do anything :(_

Noctis replied with a string of texts one after another, all making it clear that he was indeed _very_ horny. 

[1:16pm] ** I can think of a few things  **

[1:16pm] ** I could touch you  **

[1:16pm] ** I could suck you off  **

[1:16pm] ** Or you could do that for me, whichever you want  **

[1:17pm] ** Personally, I wanna taste you  **

[1:17pm] ** Meet me in the a-wing bathroom  **

Prompto gulped as he looked from his phone to his crotch. If he didn’t head to the bathroom as soon as possible, the bulge in his pants would become pretty obvious to his peers. Damn his taste in skinny jeans. 

He glanced up, this time looking around the room, making sure nobody was paying attention to him. He cleared his throat and raised his hand, catching his teacher’s dull eyes. 

“Yes, Mr. Argentum?” 

“Can I go to the bathroom, please?”

The girl on his right side snorted faintly and Prompto hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was going to meet up with his boyfriend for a quick fuck in a dingy bathroom stall. 

His teacher responded with lackluster, muttering, “Make it quick.”

_Yes, we will!_ Prompto thought. He rushed out of his seat and out of the door, walking quickly to the a-wing bathroom where Noctis was probably already waiting. 

He threw open the door, immediately looking under the stall doors to make sure none of them were occupied, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“Shh, don’t want anyone to hear,” Noctis purred into his ear. 

Prompto felt his face flush and turned around to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Noctis looked gorgeous. He always did. He had a way of looking beautiful and put together without even trying. His stormy eyes were shining and his lips were curled into a lazy smile as he pulled Prompto closer, moving his arms to wrap around his upper back. He hugged him tightly and Prompto melted into his slightly bigger frame, smiling at how warm Noctis was. 

“So…” Prompto began, giggling at Noctis, who was now planting tiny kisses along his jaw. 

Noctis chuckled softly. “So, you wanna take this to a stall?” 

Prompto laughed louder at the absurdity of the situation. They were really doing this… at _school_ , in the fucking _bathroom_. 

He stopped laughing when Noctis pushed him into the nearest stall, shutting the door and locking it quickly, before pulling Prompto towards him once again, shoving his tongue into Prompto’s mouth eagerly. Prompto returned the kiss with fervor, and though it was messy, it felt amazing. Noct always tasted a little minty, along with a flavor that was distinctly _Noctis_ , and Prompto would happily kiss him all day long if he could. 

Noctis pulled away, mumbling under his breath as he started kissing Prompto’s neck, “I couldn’t focus all day…” He left a warm wetness as he sucked gently, careful not to leave any obvious marks behind.

Prompto snorted even as his breath hitched. “That’s not saying much, Noct.” 

Noctis ignored him, pinning Prompto’s wrists above him on the inside of the stall door. “All I could think about was taking you. It’s been too long, Prom.” 

Prompto’s face was probably tomato red at this point, and his heart was thudding against his ribcage in delight. “It’s been like, less than a week, Noct!” He smiled as Noctis glanced up at him with lust-clouded blue eyes. 

“That’s too long,” he said in a low voice, trying to keep as quiet as possible. 

Prompto swallowed as Noctis slid to his knees, unbuttoning and unzipping Prompto’s jeans before hastily pulling them and his underwear down enough that he could get to his cock. Noctis licked his lips before placing them around the head of Prompto's cock, sucking gently at first. Prompto moaned before biting his lip, letting Noctis work his magic while he tried to stay quiet. The warm sucking was overwhelming as Noctis quickly took Prompto further and further into his mouth. He glanced up at Prompto, smirking around his boyfriend’s dick. Prompto repressed a groan at that. Noctis knew what he was doing; he knew that Prompto liked when Noctis looked up at him while sucking him off. 

It was proving difficult to stay quiet. Prompto’s breath was coming out in pants and he banged his head against the stall door as he threw his head back. The pain lasted but seconds as Noctis was certainly distracting him from the dull ache on the back of his head. 

Noctis took his time, alternating between sucking and licking gently at the head, and Prompto was trying his hardest not to buck his hips into the heat of Noct’s mouth. Noctis pulled away for a moment, wiping away some saliva that was dripping down his chin. “Damn, I love having your dick in my mouth,” he muttered, before taking Prompto in again, and Prompto yelped at the way Noctis used his mouth, bobbing his head up and down until Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. 

He opened his mouth to warn Noctis, panting as he said, “Noct… you should stop or I’ll…” 

Noctis glanced up at Prompto from under his bangs and nodded enthusiastically, moaning around his cock, and the combination of Noct’s encouragement, moaning, and beautiful lust-filled eyes looking into his made Prompto lose it. He shuddered as he came into his boyfriend’s mouth, Noctis eagerly swallowing. 

He pulled away with a lewd pop, before lapping at the excess come dripping from Prompto’s spent cock. When he was sure he’d cleaned his boyfriend off completely, he wiped his hand across his mouth, grinning. “You taste good.” 

Prompto blushed and groaned as he pulled his underwear and pants back up. “Don’t talk like that or I’ll want to go again,” he panted, zipping and buttoning his pants once again. 

Noctis stood up, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of Prompto’s eyes and kissing his cheek. “I wouldn’t mind,” he said before laughing at Prompto’s raised eyebrows.

It was then that Prompto realized he hadn’t taken care of Noctis’s… erm, problem. He looked pointedly at the tent in Noct’s pants and opened his mouth to say something, but Noctis beat him to it. “Don’t worry about it,” he said reassuringly. “Come over tonight to do homework and maybe I can convince Iggy to go get groceries or something.” 

Prompto bit his lip, stifling a laugh. “You really think he’ll leave us alone?” 

Noctis laughed and opened up the stall, placing his hand on Prompto’s back and gently guiding him towards the door. “I think he has an idea of what we do when we’re alone, so I’m hoping if we start hinting at it, he’ll bolt and give us at least an hour.” 

Prompto giggled and leaned into Noctis, sighing contentedly. 

“I love you,” he said softly, looking up at Noctis, whose face immediately lit up in a brilliant smile. 

“I love you, too,” he said, before glancing at the clock above the bathroom mirror. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. Prompto looked up and saw that at least five minutes had passed since he’d first walked into the bathroom. 

Noctis squeezed his boyfriend’s hand lovingly. Prompto nodded in understanding, smiling brightly and giving Noctis a quick peck on the lips before letting go of his hand and striding out the door. 

Noctis silently thanked the gods that nobody had walked in while they had occupied the first stall. He waited a minute more before sheepishly walking back to his class, willing his body to calm down at what had just transpired. 

As he walked back into his classroom and sat down quietly in his seat, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He glanced quickly at his teacher before pulling out his phone under the desk and sliding open the notification: One new message from _Prom <3_.

[1:27pm]  _Thank you, Noct <3 Can’t wait for tonight! ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame lmao. Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
